Ed, Edd, n Eddy Graduation
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: DISCONTINUED: It's the end of high school for the kids of the cul-de-sac and everyone is excited about prom and heading off to college. However, a scam gone awry awakens an old grudge and a score must be settled. The Eds will have to team up with old enemies and face their greatest challenge yet, which may not be so bad compared what else looms ahead: finally having to grow up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). She's quite talented. Go check her stuff out.

Chapter 1:

It was a warm spring night as Kevin roared into the newly constructed drive-in movie theatre by Peach Creek High School on his new motorcycle with Nazz in tow. The motorcycle had been an early graduation gift from his mother, although there was no need for Nazz to know about that.

As the couple drove up to the ticket booth, Johnny poked his head out the window, wearing his designated uniform of a red and white candy-striped vest with a black bowtie and a white collared shirt underneath. His ever-present cellphone occupied one of his hands, while the other was extended to receive payment for Kevin and Nazz's admission into the theatre.

Kevin fished out the cash from his black leather jacket (another gift from his mother) and drove forward after he took the two tickets from Johnny's hand. He pulled up to an empty spot, which happened to be next to a tall figure wearing a long brown trench coat, a wide-rimmed hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

Kevin might have been curious to the identity of the figure if he hadn't also noticed that he was seated in a hay-filled wooden cart that was hitched to a white goat he had come to know as Victor. Kevin noticed that the figure was listening intently to the advertisement playing on the screen in front of them. The figure slowly repeated the words that had just played over the speakers a moment ago, "Buy Fizzy Cola. It is the soda with the most fo' ya."

The figure then broke out in a series of foreign-sounding expletives before saying, "Curse these modern phrases of the beverages that bubble like Nano's brow after he drinks old yak's milk. If only Rolf could practice this language of how now brown cow in the comfort of his own meat locker, but Nana then would feed Wilfred old cabbage and lock him and Rolf in the same room."

Kevin raised a brow as he called, "Hey Rolf. What you up to man?"

Rolf jumped with a start, unprepared for anyone to have seen through his ingenious disguise so easily. He lifted the rim of his hat and hastily said, "Ah yes hello too cool for school Kevin. Rolf was just visiting this outdoor display of Hollywood glitz to uh… hear the many virtues of Fizzy Cola. Apparently bubbly sugar water was one of the many things Rolf did not know was necessary to live a life of eternal pleasure."

"Uh yeah, whatever man," replied Kevin as he wondered for what seemed like the millionth time why Rolf was among his closest friends.

The Kanker Sisters then emerged from the employee-only section of the drive-in, each wearing red and white candy-striped blouses and skirts that matched Johnny's vest, which served as the waitress uniforms for the drive-in. Upon each of their feet was a set of rollerblades to help them speedily make their way around the parked cars where their customers waited, although May was having a bit of difficulty finding her balance.

"Lee, Marie, I can't seem to get my sea legs in these things," whined May her sisters dragged her forward to start their shift.

"Quit yer belly-achin' May," growled Lee, "It was hard enough to land this job. We gotta get out there and land some tips otherwise it's back to ketchup soup for dinner."

"But Lee…" May continued to whine as she clung to Marie with her knees constantly buckling.

Marie rolled her eyes at her sisters' bickering before a wicked smirk spread across her face. She then pulled May upright and said in a comforting tone, "There, there May. You know what they say, 'sometimes all you need is a _PUSH_ in the right direction.'"

With that said, Marie gave May a hard shove sending her younger sister careening wildly towards an open dumpster on the other end of the drive-in. Upon seeing her trip and land squarely among the fresh garbage, Marie let out a devilish cackle while Lee groaned and massaged her temples at her sisters' foolish antics.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah entered the drive-in riding on Jimmy's pristinely decorated baby blue bicycle built for two with painted pink daisies. The pair pulled upon next to Kevin's motorcycles where Nazz warmly greeted them, "Hey guys. Cute bike! Are you here to _Kisses among the Mist_ too?"

Jimmy beamed at the compliment for his bicycle, while Sarah looked slightly embarrassed to be seen on such a childish vehicle. Her embarrassment quickly gave way to confusion as she asked Jimmy, "_Kisses in the Mist_? As in that new kissy-kissy goo-goo movie? I thought you said you wanted to see _Mr. Bunny's Hop-tastic Adventure_."

Jimmy quickly blushed as he shakily said, "Oh my, did I get the times of those two mixed up? Silly me. Oh well, I'm sure we can make the most out of this movie."

He then tried to casually drape his arm around Sarah's shoulder, which caused her to look extremely uncomfortable as she pulled away, leaving the boy with a despondent look upon his face.

Lee Kanker then skated towards Kevin and Nazz with a pen and pad in her hands as she dully said, "Welcome to Big Jim's Drive-In Movie Theatre. May I interest you in ordering one of our many fine menu items tonight?"

Nazz's eyes lit up as she responded, "Oh goody! I'll have one extra-grande taco, two chili dogs, one extra big tub of buttered popcorn, a large side of fries… oh, and a small diet soda please."

Lee Kanker rapidly tried to copy Nazz's order before her pen and pad burst into flames in her very hands. Nazz and Kevin looked at her expectantly before Lee said, "Meh, I think I got the gist of it."

Lee then skated off while Marie fished May out of the dumpster and Marie skated to take Rolf's order while May wobbled towards Jimmy and Sarah. May barely managed to make to Jimmy and Sarah's parked bicycle, but she tried to give a big smile as she asked, "What will it be, folks?"

Jimmy took one whiff of May's pungent aroma after her dip in the dumpster and promptly fainted in his usual dramatic flair, causing May and Sarah to look over him in concern. Meanwhile Marie pulled out her pad and yawned as she asked Rolf, "What's your poison, stretch?"

"Poison? No no, blue-haired bruiser Kanker girl. Rolf has already brought provisions from home," responded Rolf. He then pulled out a large wheel of cheese that had pungent fumes wafting off of its slightly green surface.

Marie took one whiff of the acrid snack before her hair seemed to flatten upon her head and her cheeks changed to a color that matched the shade of the cheese. Marie screamed and fled while Rolf shrugged at her seemingly odd behavior and merrily took a large bite of the cheese.

As Kevin laughed at the scene that had played out next to him, Nazz placed her hands on Kevin's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so happy you asked me out tonight, Kev."

Kevin turned around and saw Nazz batting her eyelashes playfully. Kevin's face instantly turned a shade of red as he stammered, "Um, yeah. Out. Tonight. You. Me."

Kevin then took a deep breath to regain his composure as he shakily continued, "Um, so prom is coming in a few days. So, like, I was just wondering if, um, anyone had asked you to, ya know, go as yet or something."

Nazz giggled at his stuttering before she coyly responded, "Why do you ask, Kevin? Is there something else you'd like to ask me?"

Kevin's blushed had returned as he answered, "Well you see… the thing is… I was just wondering…"

"Yes…" Nazz's eyes were revealing she too was giddy with anticipation, although she was doing her best to maintain her calm façade.

However, before Kevin could get another word out a loud piercing voice cut him off by shouting, "Step right up folks. Come on and all to the next revolution in moving pictures."

**_Author's Note:_** Hey all, this is the end of the first chapter. I know this is a weird place to end it, but this scene goes on forever and I figured I'd break into smaller bits. You will really need to look at Vampire Meerkat's stuff on deviantArt to make sense of what's to come, like Jimmy's crush on Sarah, Johnny's phone, and Eddy's having had a growth spurt. Anywho, chapter 2 is coming out next week so remember to _**READ**_ and _**REVIEW**_. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). If you are confused about anything then go check her stuff out or you can ask me. It's all good. :)

Part 2:

Kevin let out an angry groan as he completely forgot about what he was about to say and turned to see Eddy standing on a crate a few feet away. Ever since Eddy had his growth spurt he certainly did not need to stand on anything to spread his already booming voice any further, but old habits died hard and the large teen often forgot he had outgrown his previous diminutive state.

Unfortunately the crate underneath him could not ignore his newfound girth and promptly collapsed after having valiantly held him up for a few seconds.

"Argh, what is this thing made out of? Sawdust?" griped Eddy, as he rose from the ground no worse for the wear after his fall. Double D then emerged from behind his massive friend and whispered, "Eddy. The product. We're supposed to be pitching the product."

"Huh? Oh right! Heh heh, Ignore that little setback folks! Here is the amazing gizmo we came here to show you all tonight! 3-D glasses are old-school and no one wants to stay home to watch TV on the weekends, so tonight we present to you the next advancement in entertainment!"

Eddy paused for a moment before he turned, lightly nudged Double D, and angrily whispered, "The glasses, Sockhead. Show them the glasses!"

"Oh!" gasped Double D, who blushed in embarrassment at his lapse in their presentation. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pair of glasses.

"Behold, Smell-o-vision glasses!" boomed Eddy with a wide grin on his face.

Kevin took a look at the glasses and burst out laughing. Upon closer inspection, the glasses were huge and bulky, with what looked like a huge metal nose in front with strange metal appendages coming out of the nostrils like some bizarre mustache. The glasses looked more like a cheap Halloween accessory than the modern wonder Eddy had just described.

Kevin then shouted, "Hey Dork, what do they do? Hide your face so that others can watch the movie in peace?" Kevin continued to howl with laughter while Eddy's face flushed red with anger.

Eddy then turned back to Double D and hissed, "We're losing them. Show them what the glasses can do, Double D."

"On it, Eddy," said Double D as he approached Kevin and Nazz with the glasses and said, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

Kevin glared at Double D as he growled, "Yeah right, take a hike Dor…"

Yet before Kevin could finish his sentence, Nazz pleasantly said, "Whoa, nifty glasses, Double D! What do they do?"

"Thank you, Nazz. Now if Kevin would be so kind as to help me with my demonstration."

Before he had a chance to refuse, Double D placed the large, heavy glasses upon Kevin's face. Double D then held up a picture of a rose and the glasses lit up in recognition of the image before them. The mustache-like attachments underneath the nose of the glasses began to extend to reveal mechanical arms. The arms snaked their way to a rosebush that was growing nearby and shortly returned with a freshly plucked bouquet.

The mechanical arms held the roses under Kevin's nose and allowed him to breathe in their sweet scent. Kevin smiled, unable to deny the pleasant aroma of the roses, which he then took from the mechanical arms and handed them to Nazz, who giggled in delight.

Double D beamed at the success of his invention as he explained, "As you can see, the glasses allow the viewer to have a more immersive experience by registering strongly scented images on the screen and then retrieving the source of said scent."

Upon seeing the success of the glasses, Eddy trotted up to Double D and said for everyone to hear, "You saw itself yourself folks. Smell-o-vision is the wave of future! Order your own pair from Double D now and Ed's going to be here in a few minutes with the rest of them in the van!"

Rolf, still munching his cheese, excitedly approached Eddy and asked, "Loud-mouth Ed-boy, do your fancy doodads also work on television sets? Nana watches home-movies my kinsmen mail in from the old country and often wishes she could once more smell the sweet stench of back breaking labor from the village."

"Uh yeah, take it up with customer services," shrugged Eddy as he pushed Rolf in Double D's direction. Unfortunately Double D had just moved out of the way and Rolf ended colliding with Kevin upon his motorcycle.

Kevin, still wearing the glasses, hastily pushed Rolf off of him and said, "Hey, watch it man!"

Just then, the smell-o-vision glasses began to light up, indicating that something with a particularly strong smell had come into their line of vision. Double D noticed this display and wondered what could have set the glasses off.

His eyes widened as he noticed the hunk of cheese Rolf was holding as he was good-naturedly apologizing to Kevin.

Before Double D could shout warnings to either Kevin or Rolf, the mechanical hands of the glasses extended outward and promptly seized the cheese from Rolf's hands. As they attempted to retreat with the cheese, Rolf angrily grabbed them and cried, "Poachers! Return Rolf's means of sustenance at once before he must invoke the wrath of a swift beating with Mama's combat boots!"

The arms of the glasses were not accustomed to being gripped so tightly and began to twitch and spasm out of Rolf's hands before then went flying straight towards Kevin's face. Rather hold the cheese at a reasonable distance from Kevin's face, as had been the case with the roses, the arms malfunctioned and proceeded to shove the putrid cheese straight up into Kevin's nostrils.

Kevin let out an unearthly howl as the horrible smell imbedded within his sinuses and filled his lungs. He threw off the glasses and repeatedly attempted to blow air out of his nose to dislodge the cheese, but this only succeeded in breaking it into tiny bits that were all the more difficult to loosen.

Kevin continued to gag and sputter, while Double D profusely apologized for the malfunction. As Eddy stared at the scene before him, a small giggle emerged from his mouth. The giggle was followed by a series of guffaws, and finally Eddy was on the ground, laughing hysterically. Eddy's laughter proved to be contagious as soon everyone in the drive-in was chuckling at Kevin's plight.

As Kevin returned to his senses and his eyes were still watering from the horrible aroma, he felt a tight pain grip his chest when he saw that Nazz was also softly giggling at the ordeal he had just gone through. The pain in his chest quickly spread throughout his entire body as he felt his blood begin to boil. He turned to Eddy, who was still rolling around on the ground laughing at what had just occurred.

This night was supposed to have been perfect, where Kevin would finally have the backdrop of a romantic movie and a beautiful night under the stars to at last ask Nazz a question that had been burning at the back of his mind for the past few weeks: Would she go the prom with him?

He had long debated what would be the best way to ask her, with the recent gift of his new motorcycle providing the ideal means. A night at the movies on his bike would be casual but special, innocent yet intimate, perfect for calming him down enough to break through his fears and let the girl he had cherished for so long finally know how he felt.

All that hard work had been lost by the childish antics of that one source of annoyance he hadn't been able to leave behind since childhood. That one source of irritation that he had tried to put behind him so many times, yet always found a way to newly torment him. A primal scream arose from Kevin's throat as he unleashed his pent up fury in a war cry, "_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!_"

**_Author's Note_**: I'm sensing a bit of resentment from Kevin there. Leave your guesses on how _that_ is going to turn out in the review section. Remember to READ and REVIEW and I guess we'll see in part 3 next Friday. ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). Well, last week's chapter ended on a rather tense note. Things come to a head as old wounds resurface and a challenge is issued.

Part 3:

Everyone was silenced by Kevin's shout, including Eddy who barely had time to get to his feet as his old nemesis stomped towards him spewing a tirade of pure hatred, _**"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY, DORK?! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE SAME IMMATURE LOSER YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN, USING CHEAP STUNTS LIKE THIS TO GET ATTENTION BECAUSE NO ONE BUT THOSE TWO OTHER DORKS WOULD GIVE YOU THE STINKIN' TIME OF DAY. NO MATTER HOW BIG AND FAT YOU'VE GOTTEN OVER THE LAST FEW YEARS YOU'RE STILL THAT SAME SAD LITTLE KID THAT NOBODY WANTS TO DEAL WITH!"**_

Kevin was now panting, finally needing to catch his breath after so much shouting. Nevertheless, his breath became caught in his throat as Eddy rose from the ground and reared to his full height, reminding Kevin that he had in fact grown considerably in the last few years, much more so than Kevin could ever possibly hope to intimidate now with his old threats of violence.

A dark look entered Eddy's eyes as he quietly said, "Ya wanna fight? Right here? Right now?"

Beads of sweat began to dot Kevin's forehead as he realized the precarious position he had just placed himself in. He had just called Eddy out on years of aggravation, for him to back down now would show he was nothing but a loudmouthed coward. Yet to challenge Eddy would be suicidal, both socially and physically.

Kevin's eyes rapidly darted back and forth as he tried to figure how to handle his current predicament when he felt a gentle hand land upon his shoulder. He turned to see Nazz standing behind him, her hand reassuringly upon him as she said, "Forget it, Kevin. Let's get out of here."

Kevin once again felt that stabbing pain in his chest, as he knew exactly what she was doing. She was offering him a way out of the fight. Even sweet, unassuming Nazz knew that he that he had no graceful way to exit this scene unscathed. The best he could do was to hop on his bike and drive away, hoping to forget… Wait a second! His bike!

Kevin's eyes darted to his beloved possession, knowing that the idea brewing within his mind was foolhardy at most but at least it gave him a means of besting Eddy on his own terms. A smirk spread across Kevin's face as he gently removed Nazz's hand from his shoulder and turned to face Eddy with a newfound confidence. This change caught Eddy off guard, for he knew that his threats of violence were often the final say on such confrontations.

Kevin began to slowly clap as he chuckled, "Typical dork. Thinking that just because he has some weight under his belt that he's untouchable. Well how about we leave behind the playground scraps and actually have a real competition among men."

Double D finally ran between the two rivals and nervously said, "Come now, Kevin. Surely you can see that this all was one big misunderstanding. Eddy, I'm sure if we apologize to Kevin we can…"

Double D was not able to finish his thought as Eddy placed a massive hand over his mouth and curiously asked Kevin, "What kind of competition?"

Kevin reached into his leather jacket and held up a small, pink piece of paper. He then gestured towards his motorcycle and said, "A race. You and me. My bike against that clunker you and your friends ride around in. You win and you get this."

Eddy looked at the piece of paper and recognized it as a pink slip, also known as the ownership papers for a vehicle. Eddy's eyes widened as he cautiously asked, "You're betting your bike?"

"You got it, Dorky. You win and you get my bike, but if I win, I get that van of yours."

Double D raised an eyebrow at this and said, "But Kevin, your motorcycle is fairly new, while our van has simply been repaired from its' previously dilapidated condition. It doesn't seem like an even bet."

"Doesn't need to be. I've been riding for years and I can handle any bike like a dream. I know I can trounce Eddy in a race."

"So why would I agree to it then when I can just crush you now?" asked Eddy, still angry but also confused by Kevin's honesty regarding the proposed race.

"You could do that, but that just means your… _chicken_," answered Kevin smoothly, letting the last word linger in the air.

Eddy felt the beads of sweat emerge from his forehead as all eyes landed on him. He had been squarely placed in the same position Kevin had been moments ago, with no choice but to either accept the challenge of his foe or be branded as a coward for what little time he had left in high school.

Double D quietly pleaded with his friend, "Eddy please be reasonable. Let's just apologize to Kevin."

Eddy temporarily mulled over the thought of apologizing, but memories flashed through his mind of all the times in his youth when he had desperately apologized to save his skin after a scam went bad. Kevin had already claimed he was that same scared, insecure little boy who would rather run away from his problems than face them and he would only prove his rival right if he did so again.

Before Eddy could even realize it, he quietly said to Kevin, "Alright. Let's do it."

Kevin's eyes gleamed now that the dynamic of the confrontation had shifted to his favor once more. With a confident grin he said, "Great, now all we have to do is wait for Lumpy to get here with your van and…"

Once again, Kevin was unable to finish one of his thoughts for that evening as Ed, driving the Eds' van, barreled off the cliff overlooking the drive-in movie theatre lot. Upon his face was a pair of the smell-o-vision glasses and within each of his nostrils was a chicken, desperately clucking as it tried to free itself. Ed stuck his head out the window and cried out, "Hey guys, I got the rest of the glasses!"

Fortunately for Ed, the chickens' wings caught the updraft from the falling van, lifting him straight out of the van's window. The rest of the attendees at the drive-in let out a collective scream as they fled from the sight of the falling vehicle. After the van came smashing down into an empty spot in the lot, the teens slowly approached the space where it had fallen.

Double D was the first to respond to the scene by calling out into the wreckage, "ED! Good Gracious! ED! Can you hear me?"

Suddenly Double D heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up to see Ed descend from the heavens like an angel. Although, rather than the wings being upon his back, the wings were those of the chickens that were still trapped within Ed's nostrils.

Unfortunately, the chickens' wings were not strong enough to hold up Ed for too long and thus gave out when Ed was still about twenty-five feet in the air, causing him to plummet the rest of the way down. The teen crashed into the ground next to the smoking rubble of the van, forming a crater upon his impact. When the others approached to view the damage, the chickens flew up from the crater and trotted off, eager to finally be free of their nasal prison.

Ed then slowly twisted his very bruised head and faced the gaggle of slightly traumatized teens before him. Cheerful as ever, he said, "Hey guys! I went to pick the glasses like Eddy said, but when I was looking at this month's issue of "Chicks" magazine, the magical glasses brought me those two little nose buddies. Oh, by the way, it's kind of hard to see the road with chickens up your nose."

The next sound to fill the air was a small chuckle that quickly rose into a round of gut-busting laughter. Everyone turned to see Kevin laughing, seated on his motorcycle with Nazz behind him. She still looked rather shaken by the van's crash, but Kevin looked quite pleased as he jeered, "Looks like Monobrow's joyride put the race off for a few days, but no matter. Let's settle this on prom night after the dance, that is if you can actually pull that wreck together by then."

Kevin then revved his bike as he drove out of the drive-in, not hearing Nazz trying to ask over the roar of the engine, "Kevin, wasn't there something you were going to me?"

_**Author's Note:**_ It's a literal race to prom night, but with their van totaled will the Eds even make it to starting line? Looks like they could use a little help, but it just may come an unlikely (or just plain unwanted) source. Leave your guesses as to who will bail the Eds out of this crazy mess in the review section and don't forget to **_READ_** and _**REVIEW**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). So the Eds just were challenged to a drag race by Kevin, but Ed drove the van over a cliff with chickens in his nose. There you're all caught up.

Part 4:

As the Eds watched Kevin drive away, Ed, who had still not made his way out of his crater in the cement was roughly picked up by the scruff of his jacket. He then came face to face with Rolf who said in steely tone, "So, Rolf steps out for a night of merry-making at the outdoor motion picture house with Victor and what does Rolf find but Ed-boy stealing his chickens and shoving them into his empty tin-can of a noodle when Rolf's back is turned!"

"Uh, what?" asked Ed sheepishly, not understanding a word Rolf had just uttered.

"_**Rolf's chickens do not belong in Ed-boy's good-for-nothing noggin!**_" screeched Rolf as he threw Ed down into the crater once more before grabbing a chicken in each arm. He then jumped into his cart, "Onward Victor! Rolf must head home and cleanse his chickens of the gruesome images they have undoubtedly witnessed tonight."

Victor bleated obligingly, dragging Rolf's cart behind him as they left the drive-in in a flurry.

Just as Ed feebly began to climb out of the crater after Rolf's assault, a low growl filled the air as Sarah launched herself at her brother and screamed, "_ED!_ You big lummox, look what your crazy driving did to Jimmy!"

She then held up a trembling Jimmy, who was white a sheet and constantly repeating, "Vans… Vans falling from the sky… The horror… The horror…"

"Wait til I get home and tell Mom," snarled Sarah as she awkwardly tried to pedal Jimmy's bike for two by herself. She momentarily stopped in front of Eddy and said with a devilish grin, "I can't wait to see Kevin take away what's left of your stupid van after prom night you big dummy."

She then blew a raspberry in his direction before cycling away, causing Eddy to fume bright red in anger.

Kevin's words began to play over and over again within Eddy's mind. Was Eddy still that same insecure, short loudmouth he had been all those years ago? Surely he had changed had changed since then. Hadn't he? The more Eddy thought about this, the less convinced he became. A dark look entered Eddy's eyes as they shifted from the burning van to Double D, and he said in an even tone, "Fix it."

Double D took a moment to process what Eddy had just told him before he began to rant, "_Fix it?!_ Are you looking at the same van that I am Eddy?! There's no way I could possibly fix this in the few days we have until prom. Why I would need at least a whole team of mechanics to be able to accomplish such a feat!"

"Or something better," answered a voice directly behind him.

Double D jumped at least in the air as the Kanker sisters skated out from behind the smoldering wreck of the Eds' van. Each sister carried a fire extinguisher, which they promptly used to put out the lingering flames from the van.

Lee then purred, "We couldn't help but overhearing about your little situation."

"And it seems that we might have some _services_ you boys could use," added May with a snort.

"Oh yeah? What could you three possibly know about vans?" asked Eddy gruffly, clearly not happy at the Kankers' sudden intrusion.

"Cool it, Big Boy," Marie answered haughtily, "It just so happens I've read every issue of Hubcap Digest that's ever been printed. I can take apart an engine and put it back together before you have time to shove anymore pie in your face."

"Is that suppose impress us?" responded Eddy coolly.

"Nope," replied Marie as she grabbed Double D and tightened her grip around him, "but bottom line is that stud-muffin here and I are more than enough to get you race-worthy by prom night. Especially if we work nonstop… _alone_… _together_."

Double D fidgeted within Marie's iron grasp and began sweat profusely as she breathed those last words right into his ears. Eddy mulled over the Kanker's offer but a thought suddenly raced through his mind. He then asked warily, "Wait a minute, what's the catch? What do you three get for helping us out?"

"Funny you should ask," said Lee as Marie released Double D and the three Kankers began to skate around the Eds like sharks circling their prey, although May did still stumble a few times.

"In exchange for helping you three win…" began Lee.

"…your race against Biker Boy…" continued Marie.

"…we want you to be our _dates_ to prom," finished May.

The three boys let the Kankers' words sink in before they released an onslaught of protest, with Ed crying out with disgust from his crater, Double D begging Eddy to reject their heinous offer, and Eddy cursing vehemently. The Kankers waited for the boys' fervor to slightly die down before Lee continued, "We know you boys don't got any dates as yet and considering your options for your little race, you don't have much of a choice."

Double D then turned Eddy and desperately pleaded, "Eddy, think about you're doing! I'm not even sure there's even enough to build a tricycle out of this wreck. Oh Eddy, let's just wait for Kevin to simmer down and we'll have him call off this whole thing tomorrow."

Eddy furrowed his brow deep in thought before he asked Double D, "Can you fix the van in time for the race or not?"

"Um, well, it's uh, very unlikely. I'm sorry Eddy," replied Double D weakly.

"Then I'm sorry too, boys," said Eddy.

He then turned and extended is hand out to the Kankers as he shakily said, "You've yourself a deal."

Lee took his hand and gave it a firm handshake before the three girls hooted with glee.

"Alright big, pink, and squishy, grab what's left of your van and bring it to the high school's automotive garage. Me and Double D will be able to get started once it's over there," said Marie as Eddy grumbled and effortlessly lifted the front bumper of the charred van.

Marie and Lee led the way to the school's garage, with Eddy towing the van by hand and Double D frantically running to keep up with the group. However, in the excitement of the moment, no one had heard Ed call out from his crater, "Hello? Guys? My legs aren't working so good right now. Eddy? Double D?"

Suddenly May's blonde head popped over the rim of the crater as she called out, "Don't worry my little bruised banana. Your prom date is here and I've something special planned for you!"

May then removed the laces from her skates after popping them off of her sweaty feet and fashioned them into an impromptu lasso. With a deft hand, she caught Ed by his unfeeling legs before dragging him out of the crater and securely tying him to her back.

Ed desperately struggled for release as he cried out, "Guys! Crazy May thinks I'm a banana! I am Ed, even if I am yellow and part of a good breakfast. _HELP!_"

May just giggled at Ed's desperate pleas for help as she headed on in a different direction from her sisters and the other Eds.

**_Author's Note_**: Well, he's long, yellow and covered in spots. I probably would've thought Ed was a banana too. Anywho, with the Kankers officially joining the Eds, both the race and the prom just became a lot more interesting. Maybe in the next chapter Kevin will learn the sanctity of forgiveness and will embrace a life of kindness and will start giving out Jawbreakers to the needy. Yeah, I don't think so. Write your actual guesses for you think will happen next when after you READ and REVIEW. See ya next week. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). Well, it's the day after the whole drive-in fiasco. Let's see if Kevin has cooled than since then, shall we?

Part 5:

The next day at Peach Creek High School was peaceful enough considering the previous nights various fiascos at the drive-in. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kevin was pleased to see that it was butterscotch pudding day at the cafeteria. After he paid for his lunch, he turned to see Nazz waving to him for a table on the other side of the room.

He smiled and headed over, taking a seat next to her. Nazz warmly greet him, "Hey, Kev! You seem pretty upbeat today, considering well… how crazy things got last night."

"Heh, yeah. Last night was intense, but after Monobrow smashed up those losers' van I've pretty much got this race in the bag," replied Kevin with a relaxed grin as he casually twirled an apple from his lunch on his forefinger before taking a bite of it.

"Oh, the race. Yeah, I guess I kind of thought you had forgotten about it. It does seem like a lot of trouble to go through for something so silly, especially on _prom_ _night_," said Nazz, placing emphasis on her last two words.

Kevin continued to lazily to munch on his apple, oblivious as ever.

Nazz then added in a more breathy tone, "Speaking of _prom_ wasn't there something you were going to ask me last night?"

She placed her hand upon his as she asked the question, finally getting his attention. Once his eyes rose to meet her own she seductively batted her eyelashes, causing the apple Kevin had been chewing before to suddenly be caught in a tight lump within his throat.

Sweat began to pour from his forehead as he awkwardly coughed out, "Oh, yeah. So, Nazz, um, prom is right around the corner and I was kind of wondering if maybe you…"

Nazz would once again have to wait to hear Kevin's question, for before he could finish Rolf ran into the cafeteria with a frantic look upon his face. He looked around for a moment before spotting Kevin and Nazz. He ran over to their table and before either could ask what was the matter, the young farmer lifted Kevin right out of his chair, cried, "Make haste stale-end-piece-of-white-bread Kevin! Unholy unions are taking place in this educational pit of despair," and fled with him out of the cafeteria.

Nazz simply watched as Rolf carried Kevin away, unable to believe that her invitation to prom had been quite literally snatched out under her once more. Meanwhile, Kevin himself was equally disbelieving of his own situation as Rolf propelled him through the halls of Peach Creek High. He didn't even have the opportunity to cry out a warning as Rolf accidentally had him collide with a banner Jimmy and Sarah had been hanging in the hallway as part of the prom committee.

Now Rolf was not only carrying Kevin to their unknown destination, but also dragging Jimmy and Sarah along with him. Jimmy yowled like a frightened kitten at this sudden development, while Sarah began to hurl every foul insult she knew as she tried to detangle herself from the banner.

Suddenly the trio of unsuspecting of passengers came to a halt. As Rolf set Kevin down, the latter realized that the blue-haired boy had been saying something to him, possibly for the entire length of his impromptu journey. Upon looking around, Kevin realized that Rolf had brought him to the school's automotive garage.

The garage was where the school buses were maintained and where the mechanics club met to work on their own vehicles. Kevin was aware of this because although he was not a member of said club, he still occasionally used the tools they had to work on his bike when he didn't have them in his own home garage.

While the garage itself was a familiar site, Rolf was pointing to the far corner of the area to sight that made everyone's eyes widen in surprise. There was Double D, working underneath the hood of what was left of the Eds' van. The van's front had been elevated by a jack placed under the front bumper, and underneath the massive vehicle was Marie Kanker on a wheeled board also diligently working on the underside of the van while occasionally passing a tool to Double D.

Rolf grabbed Kevin by the scruff of his shirt and cried, "Do you see it?! Brainy, gap-toothed Edd-boy and too much eye shadow Kanker girl are working together peacefully. It is just as the ancients foretold. An ill omen of peace between warring clans as the end draws near. May the great sausage-maker in the sky have mercy on our pathetic souls!"

Kevin roughly shoved his hysterical friend off of him and took a close look at the scene before him. The red-haired boy started to chuckle, drawing his friends attention away from Marie and Double D. He then said in an even tone, "So this is Dorky's big plan to be ready by prom night? Hiring off the local goons to help you rebuild your wreck?"

Marie wheeled herself from underneath the van and snarled, "What'd you say, Shovel-chin?!"

Double D immediately attempted to maintain order by saying, "Kevin, whatever ill-will you have coming into this nonsensical race are between you and Eddy. Marie has done nothing to warrant your ridicule."

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the boy before he asked with a smirk, "What'd you promise her? That she could have her way with you on prom night, Double Dork?"

Marie's cheeks flushed bright red as her fists tightened and she advanced menacingly towards Kevin. However, before she could reach him, Double D stepped before her. She turned to tell him to move aside but then noticed his expression. He looked unhappy, angry even. Double D then quietly said, "That's enough. I had assumed you were better than that Kevin, but it seems that you have proven me mistaken. We will shall settle these matters at the race, until then I best believe you be on your way."

Kevin rolled his eyes while Marie headed back towards the van. However, she paused before returning under the van and instead slid into the driver's seat. She turned towards Kevin and called out, "Hey Boxhead!"

Kevin turned to see Marie twist the key in the ignition and the van's engine slowly but surely revved to life. A pleased look spread across the girl's face as she said, "And that was only after a few hours of tinkering, big boy. Come prom night this heap's going to be one mean, lean racing machine."

Kevin shrugged and murmured a, "Whatever," as he, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy left the garage, he found it slightly difficult to get out considering that the tight lump had returned to his throat once more.

Rolf walked besides Kevin as he good-naturedly said, "Fear not mouth too fast for his brain, Kevin. Rolf shall assist you in preparing for this competition of hot-rods with loud-mouth Eddy."

Sarah then grabbed Rolf by his collar and shouted, "While you're at it, maybe you could learn to watch where you're running! Jimmy and I were busy hanging up decorations for the prom, dummy!"

Jimmy then chimed in, "You don't think that Double D and Marie will get the van fixed in time for the race, do you Sarah?"

"Nah, that Kanker girl is all talk no axle grease, Jimmy. As for Double D…" Sarah paused as she reflected on her older brother's longtime friend. She imagined herself in a white gown, covered with pink bows as a tall, handsome figure approached her, dressed in shining armor riding upon a white stallion. As the figure drew near, he gracefully dismounted his noble steed and removed his helmet. Underneath, was a familiar sock-head with a gentle, gap-toothed smile that took her hand within his own and planted a kiss upon it.

Sarah reveled in her daydream until she opened her eyes and noticed that only Jimmy was still with her. "Hey, where did those two bozos go?"

"Well, you kind of went into a bit of a trance there, silly. Rolf poked you once and asked if you had upset any witches recently before Kevin told him to leave you alone. They walked off after that. So what was on your mind, silly goose?"

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking how Double D should be in the race instead of that stupid, loudmouth Eddy."

Sarah then sighed wistfully before she added, "Men who race are so dreamy."

Sarah then walked ahead with a slight skip in her step, eager to resume putting up the prom decorations while Jimmy quietly mused, "Men who race are dreamy, huh? Interesting."

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, Kevin and Marie never really interacted on the show besides that one time the Kankers bullied/flirted with him, so I asked myself what a scene between the two of them would be like and hence this chapter was born. Anywho, enjoy some of the EdxMarie goodness here. Another Ed is going to get to spend some quality time with his respective Kanker in the next chapter. Make your guesses as to who in your reviews and don't forget to **_READ_** and _**REVIEW**_.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This story features the characterization of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cast by DeeRhymz (aka Vampire Meerkat on deviantArt). Anybody wonder Ed's been? Read on to find out.

Part 6:

Apparently Sarah was not the only one who questioned Eddy's role as the driver in the race, as Marie wheeled herself out from under the van and asked, "Hey Double D, how come you're letting Eddy drive in the race?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Double D as he continued to fiddle to with van's transition.

"It's just that I've been thinking, and I reckon that if Eddy wants to beat that cap-wearing wannabe so badly why not have you drive the van. I mean you're practically building it back from the ground up."

"An astute observation Marie, but this is Eddy's conflict. Neither Ed nor I care for such competitions, but I'm sure Eddy has something to prove as usual. Besides, there's also the fact that I can't…"

Double D paused for a moment, realizing that he had been about to reveal too much, but Marie had caught his pause and asked, "Can't what?"

"Honestly, it's nothing. Please let's just carry on."

However, Marie wasn't having any of it as she rose from underneath the van and wrapped her strong arms around the boy in what looked like a combination between a bear hug and chokehold.

She then purred, "We can do this the easy way or the fun way. Easy way is you spill the beans right now. Hard way is that I smooch it out of you."

Double D nervously stuttered, "N-now Marie. You promised that we wouldn't let nonsense like this keep us from working on the van."

"The deal was that the van be done by prom night and it will be. Any hanky-panky on the side is just a fringe benefit," teased Marie as she leaned in with her lip puckered.

Edd broke out into a cold sweat as he practically shouted, "Stop! Alright already! I confess! I can't drive in race because I don't have a license!"

Marie was so shocked by his response that she actually loosened her grip. Double D quickly took advantage of this and slipped out her grasp, scampering just out of her reach like a frightened rabbit. Marie took a moment to process what Double had just admitted before she bluntly said, "You've got to be kidding me."

A light pink flush appeared on Double D's cheeks as he quickly defended himself, "Well, I have always prioritize my academics before leisurely things such driving, and Eddy and Ed had their licenses so it would have been redundant is I were to get mine as well."

Marie cocked an eyebrow at his weak excuses before saying, "Yeah, I may not be 'book smart' like you, but I've got enough common sense to know that if you can build a car, shouldn't you be smart enough to drive one too?"

"I am most certainly intelligent enough to learn how to drive a vehicle!" responded Double D sharply.

"Well that settles it then, Candy Lips! If you're finally ready to get behind the wheel, then I'll gladly teach you how to drive," said Marie merrily as she gave Double D a hardy pat on the back.

"Besides," she continued in a more breathy tone as she pulled him close to her once more, "it'll give us a chance to spend even more 'quality time' together."

* * *

><p>Ed bolted up with a start and cried out, "ED IS NOT A BANANA!"<p>

The frightened boy panted as the blurriness of sleep left his eyes and he took stock of his situation. The room he was in was dark. He was seated upon a bed, with a stack of pillows comfortably propped behind him. The blanket that had covered him moments before had fallen to his waist, revealing that he was wearing his white undershirt.

The door on the other end of the room clicked upon and a blonde figure entered carrying a lightly steaming bowl upon a tray within her hands. Although the darkness obscured her face, Ed noticed the figure's blonde hair was done in a classic, 1950's housewife bob, complete with his mother's trademark white bow.

"Mommy?" asked Ed tentatively, hoping the figure before him was his mother entering his room to deliver a meal after he had stay out too late the previous night. However, when the figured used her elbow to flick on the light switch Ed was horrified to see not his mother but May Kanker standing before with the tray of soup.

"Mommy? Hehe, that's a weird pet name. You need a little practice pitching woo there Honeybuns," said May pleasantly as she closed the door behind her with her foot and approached Ed with the tray.

Ed's eyebrow twitched as though an electric current passed it upon seeing his beloved mother's hairdo on May Kanker of all people. He looked around and could now clearly seeing the pink wallpaper and stuffed animals he had seen before on those unfortunate instances he and his friends had foolishly entered the Kanker's bedroom.

As May set down the tray on a nightstand and sat upon the bed, Ed scrambled back and cried, "Back you imposter she-demon from Hades! Why have you brought Ed to your foul domain?"

"Huh, you're sure talkin' funny, Big Ed. Did you get bumped on the noggin too? Anyway, after your little whoopsy-daisy at the drive-in, I saw how banged up you were so I brought you home and bandaged you up."

Ed raised his eyebrow in confusion, so May pulled up the bottom of his blanket away from his left leg to reveal that it was tightly wrapped in a bundle of bandages. Ed gave the leg an experimental shake while May continued, "Scrapping with Lee and Marie all the time taught me how to bandage a shattered femur pretty darn well."

Ed turned to the girl and pleaded, "Release me, Mommy-mimicker. Eddy has his big race coming up and I need to go help him and Double D get ready."

May furrowed her brow and said in a serious tone, "Oh no you don't Buster! You're going to need stay off that leg for a bit longer if we're gonna dance up a storm at prom like Eddy promised, so I'm making sure you stay off that leg of your's."

"But I…" However, before Ed could protest the situation May took the opportunity to shove a spoon of the steamy food she had brought into Ed's open mouth.

Ed choked for a moment but as the meal's flavor hit his tongue a pleasantly surprised smile spread across his face as he let out a satisfied, "Mmmm… Yummy yummy in Ed's tummy."

"You like it, huh? It's our special Kanker Casserole. It helps heal broken bones and puts hair on your back. Wanna see?"

Ed felt the casserole fighting its' way back upon hearing this, but instead frantically shook his head to decline. May shrugged before she eagerly bounded over to the closet and said, "Since you're going to be staying here for a while, why don't we watch a movie?"

May then proceeded to wheel out a rather beat-up looking television set from within the closet. Upon seeing the television Ed excitedly said, "Hey, I've got a TV just like that in my room!"

"I know, silly. This is the one from your room. I went to your house to bring over some of the comforts of home… plus a few souvenirs," answered May cheekily as she also revealed that she had also nabbed a pair of Ed's underpants.

A rare thought then emerged from the empty cavern that was Ed's mind as he inquired, "Do Eddy and Double D know that I'm here in your trail…"

Once again, before Ed could finish his thought May shoved another spoonful of Kanker Casserole into his open mouth. She then went over to the television set and inserted one of the many videos she had taken from Ed's room into the VCR for ambiance.

Immediately Ed was greeted with the familiar images of cheaply made monster costumes and over the top acting from faded actors. Ed's eyes lit enthusiastically said, "Oh boy! This is my favorite part of _Mutant Slugs from Uranus's Moon_. Have you ever seen the part where the mutant slug queen laid her eggs in the space travelers' brain?"

"Sounds dreamy," said May contentedly as she fed Ed another spoonful of Kanker Casserole, which he happily accepted as his eyes remained fixed on the screen before him. May then fluffed his pillows while Ed continued to munch on the casserole, before she took a seat neat on the bed, nuzzled up next to him, and they continued watching the movie together.

* * *

><p>As Kevin and Rolf approached from Rolf's farm after heading home from school, Rolf noticed that his friend still seemed to have a rather morbid expression upon his face. Rolf carefully, "Why so down in the dumps, Kevin? Surely if the Kanker Girl and the Ed Boy finish fixing the van you still would prevail in a race against too much lard in his diet Eddy, no?"<p>

"That's just the thing, Rolf. I don't want to take that chance. I mean, I guess I just don't want one of my last memories of high school to be losing to a dork like Eddy," replied Kevin glumly, as though the very possibility of such an event would be enough to haunt him until he drew his last breath.

Rolf reflected on this point for a moment before a determined smile spread across his face. He then gave Kevin a hearty pat on the back, which made the redheaded boy inadvertently topple over into the mud.

"Hey! What's your deal, man?" shouted Kevin at the unwarranted assault.

Rolf quickly picked up the angry boy and confidently said, "Big-chinned Kevin-boy, you are one of Rolf's nearest and dearest compatriots. As Rolf has navigated this land of crazy doohickeys and whatnots, you have stood by Rolf's side. For that, Rolf shall help you with this endeavor of beating the Ed-boys in this race of the dragster hotwheels."

"Um, what?" asked Kevin, who now seemed more lost than angry.

Rolf sighed as he stated more simply, "Rolf will help you win your race."

"Oh! Righteous! But… how are you gonna do that, dude?"

"Hoho! Rolf has a special training technique that will guarantee your success, but in order for it work you must put your complete trust into Rolf. Do you agree to Rolf's conditions?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Very good," replied Rolf as he then proceeded to blindfold Kevin with a white cloth from his back pocket. He then grabbed a nearby empty, wooden crate and shoved Kevin into it. Before the blindfolded boy could protest, Rolf then grabbed some nearby rope and fashioned it into a set of reins. He then thrust the reins into Wilfred's mouth and handed the free ends to the now utterly confused Kevin.

Rolf then cried, "Run Wilfred! Run as though the Hounds of Baskerville are after your sweet chops for supper!"

With that Rolf slapped Wilfred on the rump, causing the pig to shriek in fear and sprint away. Unfortunately for Kevin, who was still holding to the free ends of Wilfred's reins, this meant that he went from being angrily confused to utterly terrified as he was dragged away by the squealing pig.

Rolf stroked his chin, pleased with his genius as he said, "Surely if hotshot Kevin-boy has mastered the driving of the unyielding farm 'hog,' then driving his hotrod 'hog' should be easy-peezy. Yes, thank you very much."

Basking in his ingenuity, Rolf failed to see that Wilfred has smashed through the farm's wooden fence and was now dragging the still blindfolded and shrieking Kevin off into the woods.

_**Author's Note: **_Well I have a bit of an announcement to make in the next chapter, so head there for more details.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Hey readers, it's Lucky. I wanted to let you know that this story is being discontinued. I recently have lost a family member who was very dear to me and played a big role in raising me. Her death left a large void in the lives of those she left behind and my family and I are still trying to work out how exactly we are going to handle life without her.

As a result of this development the previous chapter will be the last chapter of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Graduation." Also, I will leaving this site for the time being. I am glad that I had the opportunity to share my work on this site and hopefully I will motivated others to write the same way I was inspired by fanfiction writers who came before me.

For anyone interested, private message me if you would like to know how the story would have ended if you really want to know. Peace Out.


End file.
